Trying Not to Love You
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: AU. Abraham Towers had joined G.U.N. to learn the truth behind the ARK Incident. After being assigned to protect an alien king, the truth unfolds as he's pulled into something he never would have believed possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and author notes: First off, I do not own the leading characters. Secondly, this story will have romance between a human and an anthropromorphic hedgehog/alien. If you're still going to read it, thanks for giving it a chance.

Trying Not to Love You

Chapter One

Abraham Towers sighed again. A plane had gone down a few days ago, and they were supposed to go find out what had happened and get the survivors out of the mountains. They hadn't even reached the crash site yet, and he already had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Still not liking your first job?" Abraham looked over in surprise to see John standing at his side. The dark man gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll be at the crash site soon, and we'll know what happened then."

Abraham gave the other soldier a nod and they continued their trek up the mountain. When they came to the crash site, it was what they'd been expecting. The plane was down, laying in ruins on the rock surface. What trees could live in this altitude had been destroyed by the plane's descent. The Captain looked around at the wreck before motioning for them to take a look. That feeling in the base of his stomach still didn't go away as Abraham looked around the wreck. One of the plane's wings were off, found farther down the mountainside when the group looked. None of the passengers were anywhere to be found, though an observation of the surrounding area gave a pretty good idea where they had gone.

"Let's get moving," the Captain said. The group followed the snowy trail to the temple they had seen in the distance. It was the most likely place for the survivors to have gone. As they walked, Abraham couldn't help noticing that the Captain seemed to be searching for something.

By the time they reached the temple, everyone was glad to be out of the cold. There were a few torches lit, but they didn't cast much light. An eerie feel was in the air as they walked. Goosebumps rose under Abraham's uniform as he looked around. He didn't want to be there another second.

"All right," the Captain said. "Spread out and take a look around. The survivors have to be in here somewhere."

Everyone went different directions, John opting to go with Abraham. The two ascended the staircase on the left side of the large room. Abraham looked around as they walked, admiring the paintings hanging on the wall. They were old and faded, but he could make out the scenes they depicted. Near the end of the hall, both of them noticed something on the wall. Some kind of substance was sticking to it.

"What is that?"

Abraham scooped some off with his fingers and got a closer look. It didn't smell any better than it felt. He wrinkled his nose at it and tried to get it off. The sticky substance clung to him until he wiped it on his pants. John drew his gun and motioned toward the door. Abraham nodded and went to the other side, also drawing his. On three they opened the door and went in guns first.

Light from the window shone on a strange sight. Egg shaped things filled the room, reaching the ceiling on the back wall. That substance from earlier covered both them and the rest of the room. Abraham looked at John to see his disgust reflected in the other soldier's expression. John lifted the radio on his hip and contacted the captain.

"We've found something, and we aren't sure what to do with it. ...Looks like some kind of eggs, Sir. ...All right. We will." John put it back and looked at Abraham. "We've been given orders to destroy them."

The two raised their guns and fired. The bullets destroyed the eggs on impact, each of them bursting and spreading more slime. A loud, echoing screech filled the temple and they looked at each other.

"Figures mommy would still be around," John mumbled. The sound of gunshots not their own reached their ears moments later. Then, they heard the Captain over the radio.

"Don't shoot it!"

The radio had no sooner clicked off again when John was thrown across the room. Abraham turned toward the door. Before him was a creature he swore he recognized. Two long horns extended from the sides of its head. Three eyes glared at him from the black face between them. Its entire body was concealed by long brown robes. A three-fingered hand rose in front of him and he dove to the side as energy shot out at him. John was recovering, groaning and slipping in the stuff.

"You killed my children," a deep growling voice echoed in the room.

More energy was shot from the alien, narrowly missing both of the humans. John raised his gun and fired at the alien. All of his bullets were caught and thrown back at him. Abraham couldn't do anything as they tore through his comrade. Before he could make any moves, there was a loud gunshot. The alien fell to the floor. Behind it was the captain, just putting his gun away. He looked at Abraham.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But John's..."

"I know." The captain stepped over the alien and locked a collar around its throat. "That's why I told you not to shoot it."

"Sir, what is that, exactly?"

"You'll find out when we get back to headquarters. Press that button on the back of the collar after I leave. Once it's done changing, bring it outside." The captain went over and picked up John. He carried him from the room and Abraham looked back at the alien.

He pressed the button and waited. A glow of energy enveloped the alien as he watched. Loud snapping filled the room so suddenly, Abraham flinched. Under the long robe, he could see something shifting. Blood stained the floor beneath the alien, and Abraham soon saw clawed feet showing from under the robes. Low whimpering came from the creature and Abraham couldn't stop himself from placing a hand More blood stained the floor as four of its fingers split, and the alien now had five clawed fingers on each hand. The head changed as much as he assumed the body had. Both horns fell off, surprisingly not leaving bloody holes in their place. Black and red quills started pulling out of his head, quickly forming what Abraham recognized as a Mobian hedgehog's version of hair. All four of the outer quills curved upward. A muzzle took shape on its face as ears pulled out of the top of its head. Slender and black, the nose seemed to pop out of the top curve of the muzzle. From the back of its shoulders grew two more sets of quills, ripping through the thin brown cloth covering him. Black fur covered the gray skin. Red tipped all of the quills in a flaming pattern. Then it started growing smaller in size, with its clothing somehow doing the same. Abraham turned the creature as soon as it had stopped. He estimated its new height to be around three-foot five. All three eyes opened slightly to look at him before closing again. Abraham lifted the new hedgehog from the floor. White fur extended over both shoulders from beneath the robe. Despite what just happened, Abraham had orders he had to follow. He sighed and carried it outside.

"So that's what it looks like now?" The captain looked at the hedgehog in Abraham's arms. "Still looks demonic."

The hedgehog whimpered in pain and moved closer to Abraham. One of its slender hands gripped the uniform on his shoulder.

"Looks like it likes you." Abraham looked at the comrade who had spoken. An amused smirk was on the other's face.

"Just because I'm holding it." Abraham looked down at the hedgehog. It was starting to feel heavy. "Can I set it down somewhere?"

Everyone looked up as the helicopter landed nearby. The captain looked at Abraham and smiled.

"Get it onboard with you."

Abraham and the captain got in the helicopter as the others went back into the temple. The hedgehog was taken from Abraham's arms and sat against the wall. It was secured in place as Abraham watched.

"I'm putting you in charge of it. Stay with it." Abraham nodded and sat beside the hedgehog. The captain left the helicopter to check on the other's progress.

Looking at the creature, Abraham couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to it now. Clearly, the captain wanted it alive. A sigh slid from his lips as he leaned back against the wall. The hedgehog suddenly snapped to a straighter position, starting to snarl. Abraham looked at it in shock as it started yelling.

"Those are my babies!" The hedgehog tried to pull itself from the wall. Abraham moved away. "Stop killing them!" All three red eyes were suddenly looking at Abraham when the hedgehog turned to look at him, growling now. "Why aren't you doing something? Don't just sit there!"

"Calm down." Abraham tried to put authority into his tone.

"You're telling me to calm down?" The hedgehog's voice had risen to a screech again. "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Who?" Abraham sighed.

"Black Doom, King of the Black Arms!"

"I'm Abraham Towers, Majesty." Abraham hoped it was good enough. "I'm sorry, but I can't free you, nor can I help your children."

Black Doom scowled at him before looking away, slumping in his chains. If Abraham was any judge, he'd say the hedgehog was about to cry. The soldier had to look away before he started to pity the creature.

-Hours later, G.U.N. HQ-

The Captain finally came out of the office. Everyone that had been in the mission stood with a salute. He returned it and they dropped their own.

"None of you are to say a word about this to anyone." The Captain looked around at everyone. Then, his gaze returned to Abraham. "Towers, you come with me."

Abraham looked at the others in confusion before following the Captain. Worry filled Abraham's thoughts as they went down hallway after hallway. Finally, they came to an elevator and got in. The Captain pressed the lowest button and stepped back as the doors closed. Silence filled the elevator for a few moments.

"Sir, may I ask what you need me for?"

"The creature seemed to have taken a liking to you." Abraham sighed a little as the Captain didn't elaborate.

When the elevator doors slid open, they were in a section Abraham had never seen before. A long white hall was before them. Doors stood out against the white walls. The Captain motioned for Abraham to follow him and they walked down the hall. At the fifth door down, they turned and went inside.

The walls were white, causing most of the objects to stand out. A door was on one of the side walls, presumably leading to a bathroom. A dresser stood across from that. Other than a ventilation duct for air, the only other thing was a bed. On the bed was the hedgehog. It was pushed against the far wall, glaring at the men.

"We need you to help us," the scientist said. "The creature won't cooperate."

Abraham moved toward the hedgehog.

"Will you talk to me?" He received a glare and sighed. "It will be over sooner if you'd just speak."

"I refuse to explain anything about my family." The hedgehog put his nose in the air. "And I know what your people will do to me. I'll be used in experiments, tested on, and killed. I'm not stupid."

Abraham looked back at the others. They motioned for him to continue.

"I promise we won't do any of that." Somehow, Abraham found himself believing the hedgehog more.

"No. I refuse."

The Captain growled. "Why don't we just force it to tell us? It would be over much soo-"

"This is an alien species," the scientist interrupted. "We have no idea how effective it would be. Why don't we just leave Abraham with it?"

Abraham looked over in alarm. The Captain grumbled something but nodded. As they left, he spoke to Abraham.

"You have an hour to get something helpful out of it."

The door closed and Abraham looked back at the hedgehog. All three eyes were staring at him. Abraham smiled slightly.

"To start with, I'm a male. And royalty."

"Understood. Anything else you would like to tell me?"

"I don't like it here. Your prison is unusual."

"It isn't a prison," Abraham said. He looked around for a place to sit, but the only available space was on the bed. So he didn't upset the hedgehog, he remained standing. "It's an underground section of G.U.N. Headquarters."

"I'm not allowed to leave the room, so it's a prison. They made that quite clear as they dragged me in here." The hedgehog sighed as Abraham just stood there staring at him. "You don't have any questions for me?"

"About a hundred, but you seem irritated." Abraham smiled in the hope that it would help to calm down the other. A slight smile met his.

"I think I like you. You aren't like the other humans." Black Doom leaned back in the bed. "Ask away."

"Why do you have three eyes?"

"All Black Arms royalty have them. We can see anything and everything that happens on our colony. It also shows superiority."

"Why don't you ask me a question? We could take turns."

"All right. Your eyes. Why are they different colors?"

"I have Heterochromia. It's some kind of genetic problem, I think. Next question... What were you doing in that temple?"

"I was hiding from the humans. What made you join this group?"

Abraham looked at him in confusion before answering his question.

"I want to protect people. I thought joining G.U.N. would be the best way to do that." Abraham smiled at the hedgehog. The smile faded when he saw the look on Black Doom's face. "What's wrong?"

"They may be the military, but that doesn't mean they're a group to think so highly of. Do you have any idea what they do to people?" Black Doom stood and walked away from Abraham.

"They protect people... Why do you hate humans so much?"

"Hate?" Black Doom turned to look at him. "Yes, I suppose you could call it that... They haven't given me much reason to feel anything else for them. Killing my children, locking me up like some kind of animal, the entire incident on the ARK..."

"You know about the ARK?" Slight excitement filled Abraham as he got to his feet as well. "Can you tell me about it?"

Black Doom looked at him. Confusion was once again on his face. Abraham looked too young to know anything about that.

"What do you know about the ARK?"

"Alright, time's up." The captain walked in and pulled Abraham out of the room. Once the door had been locked shut, he turned to the soldier. "What were you doing in there? We're trying to learn about its species."

"I figured he would be more willing if I talked to him first. If he trusts me, he'll be more open with things."

"Abraham, we need to know about its species, not its life story. Honestly, who cares about things like that, anyway?"

"No offense Sir, but if I get him talking about things, he might let something slip." Abraham's mind wandered back to the ARK. The alien clearly knew something.

"The incident on the ARK happened fourteen years ago. There's no reason to bring it up."

"Of course, Sir." Abraham nodded.

"I believe Doctor Kintor could use your help with the creature. Go down the hall, and it's the third door to your left."

Abraham saluted the captain before leaving. When he reached the door, he knocked. A voice invited him in, and he entered to see a man sitting at a desk. Most of his form was hidden by the white coat he was wearing. A mess of black hair was on his head. It was a few minutes before the scientist turned to reveal a face with blue eyes behind large plain glasses. Other than those, he wore a slight smile on his face.

"Abraham Towers. I could use your help with the alien we recovered."

"So I've been told."

"I want to put you in charge of defending it. Watch over it, and make sure nothing happens to it. If you can get it to tell you something useful, that's even better." Dr. Kintor fixed his glasses. "If I need you to do anything else, I'll let you know."

"Of course. I'll give it my best." Abraham smiled as the scientist began explaining how he was to watch the hedgehog. Now that this mission had come up, he might actually get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the leading characters. Warnings: Blood, Abortion (more or less), and mentioned cannibalism.

Chapter 2

Watching a screen most of the day was boring, Abraham had to say. Dr. Kintor wanted him to watch the hedgehog through the security footage from the room for now. Leaning back, he looked up at the ceiling. A sigh slipped between his lips and he glanced back at the screen. Black Doom hadn't done much in the few hours he'd been watching him. Dr. Kintor had done some kind of tests on him this morning, and hadn't returned with the results yet. Abraham sighed and leaned forward on the desk. The sound of the door opening behind him got his attention then.

"You won't believe what I found!" Dr. Kintor hurried into the room, clutching some papers. He placed the papers in front of Abraham. "I took some x-rays earlier, and for the most part, it was what you'd expect in a male Mobian. But look here."

The diagram beneath Dr. Kintor's finger was something Abraham hadn't seen since health class in high school. Considering the placement of the organ, and Dr. Kintor's excitement, Abraham assumed it was a uterus.

"It's a crude drawing, but I can't show you the x-ray in this room. I did some other tests as well, and it turns out that it's pregnant." There was an excitement in the scientist's voice. "We'll be able to record how the process works!"

"I'm no expert, but wouldn't the different body have an affect on that?"

"That's where you come in. I want you to go talk to it again."

Abraham sighed and stood. He doubted Black Doom would be happy about this.

-Twenty minutes later-

A snarl was actually less than Abraham had been expecting. Both ears had flattened to Black Doom's head the moment Abraham had mentioned his pregnancy. Seeing him, Abraham couldn't decide if there was more worry or anger in his eyes.

"I should've known he'd be interested in that."

"He wants to know how your new body is going to affect it."

"Why doesn't he ask me himself?" Black Doom put his nose in the air. Whatever emotion he'd had was replaced with a kind of arrogance. "There's no reason for me to divulge such information to a common soldier with no real mind of his own."

Abraham tried not to take the insult too personally.

"They think you won't talk to anyone else."

"That's ludicrous." Black Doom scoffed. "If they wouldn't be so brutish, I would speak to them."

"Brutish?"

"You should have seen the way they handled me! Royalty should be treated with respect, not pushed around anywhere you please. They could have simply opened the door and moved aside. There was no need to shove me in here like some kind of disobedient animal."

"I'm sorry for that, but-"

"This morning as well! It was the single most vile morning of my life!" A heavy blush came to his face.

"What did they do?"

"They had no respect for personal boundaries, that's what! They were invasive, and had no right at all to even look at..." Black Doom fell silent, blush seeming to deepen. "Until they realize that I am not some object to be prodded, they will get no answers from me!"

Both arms crossed over his chest and he turned his face from Abraham. The blush did nothing to lessen the pouty snarl he wore; an expression Abraham hadn't thought was even possible. Nevertheless, the determination behind his statement made things much harder.

"I assume you won't tell me anything either?"

"That's right." Black Doom nodded. "You'll just report it to them later."

Abraham sighed. "Very well then. I'll leave you alone."

The offended hedgehog didn't say anything as Abraham turned and left the room.

When he got back to the security room a few minutes later, Dr. Kintor was still there. He had a smirk on his face. He was also sitting in the chair, obviously so he could watch what happened. Abraham frowned at him. Something about the man reminded him of an itch that just wouldn't go away. Of course, he didn't really like scientists, anyway.

"He wants you to know that he isn't answering any questions. Something about violating his personal space and treating him wrong."

"That creature won't have much of a choice. One way or another, I'll get my answers." Dr. Kintor stood. "Now, I'll let you get back to watching it. Notify me if anything of interest happens."

Abraham watched as Dr. Kintor left the room. He sighed as he turned toward the screen again. Black Doom was talking to himself. Abraham shook his head, almost wishing he could hear him.

-Doom's room-

"I want to go through this," a hand rubbed over his abdomen, "but I'm worried what will happen if I do. That soldier might see our side... But he's a soldier first and foremost. Orders are everything to them." A sigh escaped him as he sat on the bed. "Of course, hierarchy doesn't seem to mean much here, with how they've been treating me."

Black Doom sighed and lay back in bed. The soldier intrigued him. He wasn't like most other humans he had met. Of course, most other humans he had met had been his food, but that was beside the point. He rolled onto his side and stared at the white wall.

"I hate this," he said. "No doubt that horrid human plans to do experiments on all of us. I know their kind. Always unsatisfied. Constantly hungering for what they don't have, and more than willing to hurt others to get it. One day it's going to get them killed."

Both legs moved up closer to his body. What he knew he should do and what he was willing to do were different things. A hand stroked over his abdomen. If he gave birth, he was likely to never see his children again. Nothing he said would convince that human to listen. Especially with how their rulers had blamed him for the ARK. Tears fell down his cheeks and splashed onto the bed as he felt his claws start piercing his skin. Of course, they weren't likely to clean up the mess he was about to make, but he could take care of most of that. So long as his jailer didn't interrupt.

Blood trickled down through his fur, soaking into the blankets and mattress beneath him. His red gaze was turned from his body, focusing on how the upper corner of the bed fit into the corner where the walls met. Shoulders started shaking first as he bit his lip. More tears ran down his muzzle. The claws were piercing through his skin and into his body, sending sparks of pain through him. Moving them started tearing him open. Intense pain ripped through him and he screamed. The door opened as he was panting.

"What are you doing?" Abraham looked down at him, genuine worry in his eyes. His mismatched gaze moved to where Black Doom's fingers had pierced his own body.

"Stopping him from..." Black Doom closed his eyes in pain. "Using my babies..."

Abraham looked at the torn abdomen with wide eyes. The reason made sense, he supposed. But still...

"You're going to kill your unborn babies?"

"You think I want to?" Black Doom growled. "I would be more than happy to finish this cycle. Your damn scientist makes it impossible. I will not allow him to-" A gasp of pain came from him as he moved his hand again. "Damn, this fucking hurts..."

His determination brought a small smile to Abraham's face. If he wanted to do this, it wasn't his place to stop him. But he was probably going to permanently damage himself if nobody helped him.

"Let me help. It'll be easier that way."

Both hands moved onto Black Doom's arm. He felt small in his grasp; dainty if he dared use that word to describe an alien. Moving the black arm in his hands was easy, and he placed it on the bed.

"Black Doom, you have to keep your hand here. Trust me."

Black Doom shook his head before nodding. First, he moved the hedgehog onto the floor. It wouldn't make a larger mess than it had to that way. Reaching back and down, he pulled the knife from his boot. The cold knife had barely touched his abdomen before both hands were clutching Abraham's arm. Gently petting the top of both hands had them reluctantly moving to rest back on the floor. The knife cut through the hedgehog easily and soon, his abdomen was cut open. Blood was flowng up out of him, running down the sides of his body. Abraham wrinkled his nose in disgust. This certainly wasn't how doctors would go about doing this.

"I can't see. Help me get them out," Black Doom said. Since the soldier was there, he didn't bother trying to get up.

"Won't this-"

"I am an immortal life form. My body will be fine. Now follow orders like a good boy."

Abraham shook his head, but moved closer anyway. He knew approximately where a woman's uterus was located. If Mobian bodies worked the same way, this shouldn't be too hard. All the blood was making it hard to see, though. Ignoring the twitch from the other when he moved some away, he tried to get a better look at things. Even more blood was going to come out, but there wasn't anything he could do for that. Black Doom closed his eyes with a whimper and waited. Abraham wanted to look away, but kept his eyes on the goal. As he expected, blood came up the moment the cut was made. Everything was almost too much for him. Some soldier he was.

"You know, a doctor would be able to help better than me. They'd know what they were looking at."

"A doctor can't be trusted to do as I say. They're trained to think, not obey."

Abraham sighed, but didn't correct the hedgehog. Now really wasn't the time to start trying to teach human customs. Looking into the gash, he wrinkled his nose. Black Doom had moved his hands to hold himself open for the human. That didn't lessen anything Abraham was feeling. Reaching into it was the most disgusting thing he had ever had to do. Especially without any gloves; he would definitely have to wash his hands after this. The lump of flesh he found and lifted didn't look like much else. He stared at it a few moments.

"Stop staring and set it down." Black Doom tried to sound commanding, but he was feeling too weak. "There should be... more than one."

Abraham looked up at Black Doom's face as he set it down on the sheet. The hedgehog looked like he was about to pass out. Reaching into his body again brought another expression of disgust to Abraham's face. By the time he was done, there were five lumps of flesh on the bed beside Black Doom. The sheet beneath him was soaked in blood as Abraham moved away to look for something to close him up with. A strange wet sound turned his face back to the hedgehog. Black Doom's body was coming together and healing itself. The hedgehog opened his eyes once it had completed. Immediately, he began sitting.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I have 'died' plenty of times before now. I know when it's safe to move." Pity was on Black Doom's face when he looked at the lumps beside him. "You should go now. You won't want to see this."

"What are you-" Abraham was cut off when Black Doom sent a glare in his direction. The soldier sighed. "I'll leave. I'll just wash my hands first."

Abraham turned and went into the adjoining bathroom. He knew what Black Doom was going to do now. The thought of it made him feel sick. Watching the blood run into the drain from his hands and forearm didn't help. Dr. Kintor wasn't going to like this. There were bound to be consequences, as well. Abraham sighed and shut off the water once he was done washing. Black Doom was eating, he could hear that as he walked through to the door.

Rather than return to the security room, he went to the scientist's office and knocked. There was another matter he needed to tend to first.

"Who is it?" Dr. Kintor finally responded after a minute. He sounded distracted. No doubt going over all the notes he had made earlier.

"Abraham, Sir. I have a question."

"Come on in." Abraham opened the door and walked in. Dr. Kintor was sitting at his desk, scribbling in a notebook. After a few lines, he looked up. "What is it?"

"A few, actually. I was wondering where I could get some sheets for Black Doom's-"

"On a first name basis with it?" Dr. Kintor interrupted Abraham. "It's an alien for research, Soldier. No need to know it's name."

"Of course, Sir. I was wondering where I could get sheets for the alien's bed."

Dr. Kintor raised a brow at him. "Why would you want those?"

"They're covered in blood, Sir. We should change them."

"Covered in- I wasn't aware they bled when pregnant."

"The alien... gave birth, Doctor. There was a lot of blood."

"You should have said that to begin with!"

Dr. Kintor stood from his desk and hurried from the room, motioning for Abraham to follow. When they got in Black Doom's room, the hedgehog turned and snarled at them. Blood was covering his mouth and his abdomen. All his quills spiked as he glared at the scientist. The lumps from earlier were nowhere to be seen.

"What happened? Where are the babies?"

"It told me they weren't compatible with the new body, and had died. The alien needed assistance getting them out of it's body, so I helped." Abraham didn't feel the guilt he was expecting about lying.

"But where are they?"

"I ate them," Black Doom snarled. "That's what we do when our children die, unborn or not."

"On this planet, we don't. Those would have been valuable research materials."

"They were my babies! I have the right to-"

"You don't have any rights. You are not only down here for research, but also an alien. Our rights do not apply to you." A sneer was on the scientist's face as he looked down his nose at Black Doom. "You can keep those for disobeying my wishes."

Black Doom leapt at the human, clearly intent on killing him. As soon as he had, Abraham pushed Dr. Kintor back as he placed himself between the two. Teeth sank into his shoulder seconds later as claws dug into his arms. The soldier couldn't help the yelp of pain he let out. Blood immediately rose from the wound, soaking the cloth of his uniform. A hand moved to Black Doom's throat nearly on instinct. The alien hedgehog released him when he applied pressure, moving back and staring. He still looked angry, but he didn't seem like he was going to attack again. Abraham looked at the bite with a wince.

"Excellent job, Towers. Keep that thing-"

"If you don't mind, Sir, I think we should leave," Abraham interrupted. He didn't bother looking at the scientist. "You pissed it off, and I'd rather not be bitten again."

Black Doom was still staring at where he had bit Abraham. The soldier didn't want him to decide to eat him, and shoved Dr. Kintor from the room. He looked back at the hedgehog before shutting the door behind them.

"I'm going to get this fixed up," he told the scientist. "Then, I'll return to my post. Don't go back in there. Trust me, you'll regret it."

Dr. Kintor huffed and crossed his arms as Abraham walked away, ignoring him.

_There goes my plan for some research._

Abraham sighed and went to the Infirmary. In there, the nurse smiled as he explained that he needed to clean and bandage his shoulder. Fortunately, she didn't ask how he had gotten injured. They were done a few minutes later, and Abraham thanked her. Before he left, he turned toward her again.

"Do you have any clean sheets in here?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I may have some of them. My duties are going to keep me here overnight, and I can't leave the security room."

"Of course you may."

The nurse smiled and got some from the closet before handing them to him. Abraham thanked her again and hurried downstairs. Dr. Kintor was nowhere to be seen, which he was glad for. In Black Doom's room, he heard the water running and didn't see the hedgehog in the room. The sheets were still on the floor, and he noticed some blood on the mattress. Abraham picked up the dirty sheets and left the room again.

When he got back twenty minutes later, the water was still running. Cleaning the blood wasn't overly hard; he had more difficulty waiting for it to dry. The water shut off and Black Doom came out of his bathroom. The two looked at one another, a pair of red eyes widening in surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" The hedgehog asked. "I'm not ready to see anyone yet."

"I'm helping you."

Black Doom looked at his bare matress and back to the soldier in the room with him. Surprise was on his face.

"I thought-"

"He has no right at all to leave your bed in that state. It was your choice to get rid of your children, and he needs to respect that, scientist or not." Abraham knew he was going to get an earful for doing this. Right now, he didn't care.

"I suppose I should thank you." A small smile curved Black Doom's lips. "You've done a lot for me today, and you really didn't have to."

"I may be working for them, but that doesn't mean I agree with them." Towers looked at the alien king. For a few minutes, neither said anything. Black Doom was placing the new sheets on his bed when Abraham decided to ask. "Hey... Do you think you could tell me about the ARK?"

"A lot happened on the ARK." Black Doom turned toward him. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything, to be honest. What the media said never sat right with me. Like there was something missing."

"I see. What did they say?"

"That the experiment onboard the ARK went wrong and destroyed everything. G.U.N. was too late to stop the damage. What the experiment was never got revealed to the public." Abraham sighed. "The only family I've ever had was on the ARK, so I want to know what really caused her death."

"Well,"

Black Doom was cut off as the door suddenly opened. Dr. Kintor was in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Ah, good. You are here. Both of you need to come with me."

Two more soldiers came in wearing uniforms Abraham didn't recognize. Both went to Black Doom's sides, grabbing him and carrying him off by the arms. The king's protests were lost on the soldiers as well as the scientist.

"Come with me, Towers. You need to be present for this."

Abraham took a breath to calm his sudden nervousness before following Dr. Kintor. That was faster than he had been expecting. Wonder at what was going to happen drifted into his mind as he followed the scientist down the hall. Obviously, they were going to conduct more experiments on the alien. But why did he have to be there?

They stopped by his office, where he picked up a clipboard and a pen. A lab farther down the hall was their ultimate stop, and Abraham already didn't like what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Sex between a human and an anthropomorphic hedgehog.

Chapter 3

Black Doom's lithe body was strapped to the lab table, trembling under the gazes of the humans. Whether it was fear or anger, Abraham couldn't decide. Probably both. Abraham was already starting to feel sick. If they were going to do experiments on the hedgehog, he didn't want to be here.

"What are you going to do to me?" Black Doom demanded to know.

Dr. Kintor ignored the hedgehog and looked at the soldier by his side.

"Since you seem to like it so much, you'll do the honors. It has a vagina, go use it."

"What?" Both Abraham and Black Doom shouted. Black Doom continued. "You can't do this to me! Don't you have any idea-" A hit from one of the soldiers silenced him as their hand slapped across his face.

"Come now, Doctor," Abraham said. "You can't seriously want me to rape him."

"You're the one that helped it, but I suppose if you don't want to... I'm sure there's someone in this facility who's willing. Agent Summers, perhaps."

The incident between Agent Rouge and Agent Summers was called back to mind and Abraham frowned. She was barely even of age by Mobian standards, and too young by human law. Agent Summers had raped her, and left her half dead on the grounds. Last Abraham had heard, she was still in the hospital. Someone like that couldn't be allowed to touch Black Doom. Abraham closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it. Could you just... leave the room?"

"Of course not. You won't do it if you're left alone with the creature. You'll probably let it free or something."

Abraham looked at Black Doom, who was still trembling. Dr. Kintor tapped his pencil against the clipboard.

"Sometime today, soldier."

Abraham moved closer to the hedgehog, who tried to move back away from him. Fear was evident in his eyes now; not that Abraham blamed him. Technically, he was about to get raped.

"Don't," Black Doom said. "You'll regret it, I swear..."

"It's either me or some sick asshole who'll take pleasure in making it as painful as possible. I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

Abraham leaned over him, looking down into the wide red eyes of the alien king. Both hands were placed on each side of the hedgehog's head.

"And how will you be any different?"

Abraham took a deep breath and ignored both the fallen king and Dr. Kintor. It was easier to simply show him. Mobian bodies didn't seem all that different...

Black Doom could feel his heart racing in his chest. He didn't want what was to come. Lifemates were meant to be one of your species, to carry on the bloodline. To give that title to a human- a common soldier as well- was unthinkable. A direct insult to all who had come before him. A-

A gentle stroke down his side surprised him from his thoughts and added red to his gray cheeks. He wanted to slap the human, but the straps binding him to the table prevented nearly all movement. The sensation was pleasant, but that only added insult to his embarrassment.

Abraham had to suppress a chuckle when Black Doom's face lit up. Clearly, the alien hadn't had many, if any at all, physical relationships. Which meant that this might be easier than he had been expecting. He watched the blush darken as he moved down toward the alien hedgehog. Black Doom tilted his head away from Abraham, exposing his thin throat to the kiss the human was trying to give him. Large hands pet down both his sides, gripping slender black hips for a moment before running down to the thighs. A gasp from above him brought a chuckle from the soldier.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Black Doom's voice shook in embarrassed nervousness. His face felt like it was on fire- a fact that was no doubt interesting to the scientist.

"Trying to make sure you enjoy this." Abraham spoke the words against Black Doom's throat. More kisses ran the length of Black Doom's small throat, trailing onto his collarbone.

"It's still rape... Oh..."

Black Doom's breathing was quickening as Abraham's hands stroked him, focusing the attention on his thighs and hips. Muscles tightened and loosened under long fingers as Black Doom kept trying to move his legs. He trusted this particular human not to hurt him, but he wasn't sure what to think of these new sensations.

"It doesn't have to be." Breath washed over a black ear with the words, bringing out a low, contented sigh.

Fingers stroked over the hedgehog's lower lips, parting them seconds later. Black Doom twitched and tried to move his hips away. His muzzle was still burning red as his eyes closed. Long, thick fingers stroked and prodded him. Sticky warmth covered Abraham's fingers as the soldier could feel Black Doom's body heating up. Knowing he was arousing the hedgehog lessened the worry he had been feeling. Sliding a single finger into the slickened hole was easy once he thought the time was right. A noise of surprise came from Black Doom at the motion. Abraham could feel the muscle walls tighten around his finger a moment before releasing him. Obviously, Black Doom wasn't sure how to react to the intrusion. His own arousal was growing as he fingered the hedgehog, bringing a faint blush to his own face. Knowing Dr. Kintor was watching only served to make the embarrassment worse.

"Just... get on with it..." Black Doom muttered. If the soldier took any longer, he wouldn't be ready for what was to come.

Abraham climbed over him, unzipping his pants and moving them down just far enough. Knowing they weren't alone made Abraham nervous. No doubt the scientist was going to note every detail he could. At least the man wasn't saying anything. Gray lips met his own tan ones as he moved into position. This was going to be difficult. The head of his dick touched the hole, pushing in as Abraham moved himself forward. Muscles were forced to stretch as he pushed his length in as far as it would go. Abraham wanted to take it slower but there wasn't much choice in the matter. Some of it didn't fit, as he had thought. Whimpers came from Black Doom as Abraham looked down at him. A few long moments passed before he pulled back and pushed into the hedgehog again. All three eyes widened and Black Doom started to look down. It didn't necessarily hurt; not as much as that first time. His body had adjusted rather quickly to accommodate his mate.

Black Doom looked at Abraham's face again, closing his own eyes as Abraham thrust his hips again. His mouth opened to show his mouthful of sharp teeth as he gasped. The small tail he had could be heard hitting the table as it wagged back and forth. Mating was more pleasurable than he thought. Something was rising inside him, leaving searing pleasure in it's path. Vaguely, Black Doom knew what it was. At the moment, he didn't care. A sudden flood of warmth had Abraham raising an eyebrow. That wasn't the kind of reaction he'd been expecting. Black Doom's grip on him tightened an instant as he shuddered in pleasure. A deep, growling purr came from deep in the alien's throat as binding pleasure and emotion washed over him. Once the hedgehog's orgasm was over and his grip had loosened, Abraham deemed it safe to move again. The sudden tight grip from the body holding him had nearly sent him over his own edge. It didn't take long for him to release his cum into the hedgehog with a low groan. Sticky strands of white followed him as he pulled out of the small body. Black Doom panted as he lay there. He'd felt the bonds form between them, tying them together. Now that the pleasure had faded, he hated it.

"Wonderful job, Towers. Now let me get a look at it." The authoritative tone brought a different kind of growl from Black Doom.

Dr. Kintor stood at the bottom of the table and looked between the hedgehog's thighs, holding them apart as he did. Abraham stood to the side, fixing his clothes.

"Stop touching me," Black Doom snarled.

"It's smaller than I had originally thought. However did you fit in there?"

"It can stretch farther than you think. It was sti-"

"Why are you standing there talking to him?" Both of Black Doom's ears were flattened against his head. "Don't you care how I'm feeling about his actions?"

"Of course I do." Abraham looked at Black Doom. "But he's my superior officer."

Black Doom snarled before starting to yell at Abraham. The language was one no one in the room understood, though the tone implied that he was insulting him. Abraham felt sharp stabs of pain in his head accompanying the words. They stopped when Dr. Kintor's hand moved onto and up Black Doom's inner thigh, and the hedgehog turned his anger to him.

"Get your filthy hands off me! Abraham is the only one allowed to do that!"

Dr. Kintor opened his mouth for a retort. Instead, he was pushed away from the hedgehog. One of Abraham's hands came to rest on Black Doom's cheek as he shushed him. It took a few minutes, but once the hedgehog had calmed down, Abraham looked at the scientist.

"Tell me what you need to know. I'm sure I can fill in the answers."

Dr. Kintor scoffed and hit the clipboard against Abraham's chest.

"Fine. But you had better get it used to other people touching it."

Black Doom looked at Abraham with a half-glare. The soldier smiled at him and pet his cheek. Looking at the clipboard, Abraham read over what Dr. Kintor had wanted to know.

"I hate you. I hate all of you."

"A few minutes ago would suggest otherwise." Abraham frowned at the paper and mumbled; "He's so specific, I wonder why he didn't just do it himself."

"Mating pleasure has nothing to do with liking the other participant. You humans are capable of deriving pleasure from it even when the two don't like each other, are you not?"

"Well..." Abraham looked at Black Doom again. "I suppose you're right."

"Can you let me up?"

Abraham nodded and released Black Doom. As he began filling in the answers to Dr. Kintor's questions, he spoke again.

"So... What were you talking about earlier?"

"Hm?" Black Doom looked at the soldier. For a moment, he didn't seem to understand. Then, he spoke. "How do I explain this... Our lives, the very energy flowing through our veins has entwined and bound us together. Through better or worse; until the day we die."

"What?"

"I believe you humans could call it 'marriage'."

"M-Marriage?" Abraham yelled in surprise.

Black Doom gave him a look that suggested he didn't see the problem. Then, it melted away to an expression of distaste.

"I don't like it any more than you do. My eternal life is entwined with that of a common soldier." He grimaced and looked away. "A human as well. You have no idea how utterly shameful this is."

"Shameful?" Abraham frowned down at the paper, leaving their current conversation off it. "Shame should be the least of our worries."

"Indeed." Black Doom looked back at him. "Humans die much too easily, and I'd rather not lose my life due to your occupation."

"That's not what I-"

Closing both eyes, Abraham took a breath. The hedgehog used to be- no, still was- a king. Of course he would think of himself first.

"If my superiors heard about this, they would find a way to use it against both of us. Dr. Kintor might even want to run tests based around our connection."

"Of course. Don't let him know, then." Black Doom sighed and looked away from Abraham.

"What's wrong?" The feelings of the other were obvious to him now. He could tell something was bothering the hedgehog, even if he didn't quite understand why he could.

"I just can't believe this has happened. No one in my family has ever mated with a soldier. They die too easily, too soon."

"You mentioned something about that earlier." Abraham set the clipboard down and placed a hand on Black Doom. "What does it mean?"

Black Doom looked at him and Abraham could feel a wave of shame and sadness wash over him. If the alien would explain that too, he would appreciate it. After a few long moments, Black Doom sighed.

"I am- was- immortal. That's why... Mating with you took that from me." Black Doom leaned back, hands holding him up as he looked at the ceiling. "The very essence of my life is tied together with yours. I still cannot die if someone were to physically harm me. But you... The day you die, I die as well. It doesn't matter how or when it happens."

"So you lose immortality as a price for having sex? Seems a little steep."

"It isn't just sex." Black Doom looked at Abraham. "Only royalty does it, and only when they're certain they've found someone worth their immortality. It's the most intimate way to bind yourself to another, as well as the only way to truly continue the family."

"Well then, I'm honored." Abraham smiled at the hedgehog. "Really."

"Don't flatter yourself. We never would have mated if your superior hadn't told you to."

Abraham shook his head as he finished filling in the paper. Of course it never would have happened. Why would it?

"That's done. So, let's get you back to your room."

Abraham placed his hands on Black Doom's waist and got him off the table. The alien king followed him back to his room, sighing as the door closed behind him. There really wasn't anything he could do about this situation. Abraham brought the clipboard to Dr. Kintor's office and went to the security room. Despite everything, he was still charged with watching over the hedgehog.


End file.
